


Dirty Little Secrets

by Taeilhyungg



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeilhyungg/pseuds/Taeilhyungg
Summary: Prince Kwan getting railed by servent Sehyoon, although Kwan is still the one ordering him around, it doesn't take long for Sehyoon to grab the reigns and tease him for his thighs shaking and loud moans. “I bet everyone in your fancy palace could hear you right now, how would the king feel knowing his little prince was getting fucked so well by a servant like me, hm?”
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely inspired by the semi-new photos of Byeongkwan in his all-red suit and blonde hair so!! Also, this takes place during Savage era so all characters are based on that era. If you want more nsfw kpop content my twitter is @taeilhyungg

Byeongkwan fixes the stray blondes hair laying over his eyes, paying close attention to what his father says during such an important meeting. He had called everyone in the palace - servants, maids, and gardeners including - to the main hall for a “crucial meeting for those who wish to stay loyal to the Red palace”, at least by the kings' words.

Byeongkwans eyes wander across the room, looking over all those under him, although he didn't like to refer to the servants like that, it was how he “was supposed to carry himself”; also his father's words.

His eyes stop on the servant with the green hair, Sehyoon, Byeongkwan recalls. The other pays no attention to the prince, all focus and attention towards his king.

”Prince Byeongkwan,” Byeongkwan twists his head at his father's voice, interrupting his thoughts, “it is in your favor to pay attention. After all, you will be in my position, soon.” Byeongkwan shakes his head.

”Yes, sir. I apologize.”

>><<

The meeting lasts longer than expected, at least for Byeongkwan. He feels himself relax at the dismissal of all, just feigning to go to his room and relax, despite being aware of the dinner call soon.

Byeongkwan reaches his room, collecting his thoughts on his father's meeting. Was there really a mole in the palace? Would it really cause problems between the Red and Purple Kingdoms? Did the servant notice Byeongkwan, the prince, staring at _him?_

'No more' Byeongkwan thinks. Hopefully, the problem was resolved before Byeongkwan was handed over the position of King, which he wasn't looking forward to in all honesty.

Byeongkwan sighs, plopping his frail body onto the silk sheets covering his king-sized (literally) bed.

"This is so dumb," He says to himself out loud. Byeongkwan stares at the ceiling, wishing for something to come save him from his worriment thoughts of being king.

Almost as if on cue, Byeongkwan hears a knock on the expensive redwood door.

"Prince, Byeongkwan?" he hears someone call out, probably the maid or a servant sent by his father.

"Yes?" is all he says, not willing enough to leave his bed.

"May I come in sir?" the male voice asks. Byeongkwan sighs once more, pouting as he fixes his hair in the mirror across from his bed, standing up to open the door.

"Yes-oh" Is all that comes out of Byeongkwans mouth, he's choked up. Byeongkwan is met with servant Sehyoon, bright green hair falling over his eyes and red suit tailored nicely to the other's body. Not as nice as Byeongkwans suits, of course.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sehyoon asks. He smiles small, paying attention to every one of his prince's moves.

"Oh, no, you just caught me off guard," Byeongkwan gives a fake smile, opening his door even more as a silent invitation, which Sehyoon notices. The other walks into Byeongkwans' room, eyes wandering the silk curtains and grand glass mirrors in the others open closet. "Was there anything you needed, Sehyoon?" Byeongkwan asks. He knows he shouldn't use the servants or maids' birth names, but he hated referring to everyone as 'servant, sir, ma'am,' and so on.

The use of Sehyoon's birthname catches him off guard, although he tries his best not to show it. "Oh, I just had a few questions. Would you mind if I closed the door, prince Byeongkwan?" Sehyoon asks.

"Uhm... sure," Byeongkwan felt nervous. Things like 'this' never happened at the palace, at least not to him. There was always someone watching over him, guards protecting the large confines of Byeongkwans room like it was worth their lives; and to the King, it was.

'Maybe this is the mole King was talking about' Byeongkwan begins to tense, even visibly and Sehyoon can sense it. The other turns after closing the door.

"Don't worry, Byeongkwan, I won't do anything to you. After all, you know what the King would do to me if I even _tried._ " Sehyoon smiles, hands running to his collar to fix his suit.

"I am not worried because of you, Sehyoon, just curious," Byeongkwan smiles, trying his best to hide his uneasiness.

"In that case, wonderful. I wouldn't want my prince to be so tense around one of his own servants," Sehyoon states. He continues wandering the large room, eyes roaming everywhere but Byeongkwan.

"Anyways, this conversation hasn't gotten very far, has it?" Sehyoon smiles and seats himself on a cushioned seat near Byeongkwan's bed. "I saw you staring at me earlier," is all the other says.

Byeongkwan's mouth slowly shapes into an 'O'. He closes his mouth, searching for an excuse. In all honesty, it had been because Sehyoon was attractive. Byeongkwan knows it's against the rules - a royal heir and a servant being together, even for short term, it was looked down upon - but did he blame himself?

Not at all.

Sehyoon's hair is bright green, unlike the other servants, he's also one of the fewer servants with a very built body. And Sehyoon's thighs- oh don't get Byeongkwan started. It was nice to daydream about something so lewd in boring meetings, especially in Byeongkwans position as the next heir to the throne, he wanted to enjoy his teen years before he was slaved away in the palace, passing laws and writing letters to the other kingdoms, not to mention the possible arranged marriage.

Byeongkwan clears his throat "Uhm- well in all honesty Sehyoon, I love your green hair. It's... new," Byeongkwan almost asks. He tries not to avoid eye contact, aware it is one of his nervous habits.

"It is? I wasn't sure about this color, but, if it's good enough for the prince to compliment me about it, I feel a lot better," Sehyoon blushes and brings his hand up to ruffle his hair, not bothering to pay _too_ much attention to Byeongkwan. "Are you sure that was all, prince?" Sehyoon asks, attention still on his own hair.

"Uh- yeah I think..." Byeongkwan stutters.

"Okay then, I should get back to my duties shouldn't I?" Sehyoon smiles and stands, turning to the same mirror Byeongkwan looked into not long before he opened the door for Sehyoon. He shifts towards the door, grabbing the handle and turning it gently, slowly.

"W-wait," Byeongkwan minds Sehyoon's rings, watching as they hold tight onto Sehyoon's thick fingers. Sehyoon looks expectantly at Byeongkwan, not turning the handle much more as he waits on the prince's words.

"I- It was more than that... Sehyoon," Byeongkwan turns in embarrassment, hiding his face shyly in the palms of his own hands. He hears Sehyoon release the doorknob with a small click. The lock.

" _Oh_ , was it now?" Sehyoon smirks although Byeongkwan still wasn't looking at the older. Sehyoon slowly walks towards Byeongkwan, the younger still hiding his blushed face in his palms. "Hey," Sehyoon lightly grabs Byeongkwan's hand and pulls it away from his face, watching as Byeongkwan looks up at the other through long eyelashes.

"Mind telling me what it was?" Sehyoon smiles. He sits next to Byeongkwan, still leaving some room for the other to push away or at least be comfortable in the better scenario.

"Well- you're a lot... bigger than the other servants," Byeongkwan tells Sehyoon. He watches as the other's eyes grow wide with a smirk on his face, waiting till Byeongkwan makes eye contact to look down _there_. "Nononono," Byeongkwan strings out, "Not in that way-I meant you have a lot more muscle than the other servants," Byeongkwan bites his lips at the tension in the air.

Sehyoon suddenly bursts out laughing at the weird comment, Byeongkwan watches as the other amuses himself, leaving himself confused.

"W-what," Byeongkwan mutters out.

Sehyoon says through giggles, "I know, Byeongkwan, I was just messing with you."

Byeongkwan tilts his head like a lost puppy - at least to Sehyoon - and subtly pouts in confusion. Since when was it okay for servants to be this friendly? Was this normal now or was Sehyoon crossing the line? Byeongkwan didn't mind, either way, it felt nice to have someone around him in such a relaxed manner, especially after his only 'friends' being rich snobs from the kingdoms over.

"Thank you. I didn't know you were so fond of a servant like me," Sehyoon flashes a bright smile, his eyes gradually forming into crescent moons. Sehyoon pulls himself closer to Byeongkwan, hand gently resting on the other's thigh. He watches as Byeongkwan tenses.

"Mind if we became fonder of each other?" Sehyoon smirks. Byeongkwan pays close attention to the hand placed on his thigh, not wanting to be a giveaway, Byeongkwan smirks back.

"What makes you think someone like _you_ , could have someone like me?" Byeongkwan teases. He places his own hand on top of Sehyoon's in an act of boldness.

Sehyoon's eyes widen slightly; where was this confidence coming from?

"I thought my prince was a humble ruler? Or maybe he's just doing this to be a hotshot," Sehyoon's face inches towards Byeongkwan, he feels Byeongkwans hands tense above his.

"N-no," Byeongkwan shyly shakes his head, feeling tense under Sehyoon's gaze. He brings his eyes up to meet Sehyoon's noticing Sehyoon inching closer and closer to his own lips. Byeongkwan closes his eyes out of habit; Sehyoon feels the others hand relax. Sehyoon moves his free hand to gently grip Byeongkwan's shoulder, pulling in the boy to a gentle kiss.

A few seconds pass and Byeongkwan breaks the kiss, gasping quietly, his eyes blown wide in shock at his own actions.

"I-I can't do this. This isn't allowed..." Sehyoon appreciates the blush spreading across the other's cheeks, slowly creeping down to his neck. 

"Who says that? Let's have some fun, my prince," Sehyoon leans in to steal another kiss before he can say anything, his hand slowly creeping up the youngers thigh, stopping before his crotch. He breaks the kiss this time, looking at Byeongkwan's eyes. "I never imagined I'd get a chance like that with the prince," Sehyoon smirks.

Byeongkwan quirks one eyebrow, looking at Sehyoon surprisedly. The younger watches as Sehyoon shifts in his seat, not bothering to cover his growing bulge.

"You know what," Sehyoon turns his head to the right in question, "Fuck it," Byeongkwan gets up to see if there are any guards outside of the door, which there weren't. He returns to his bed after locking the door, but instead of his own seat, Byeongkwan crawls into Sehyoon's lap, folding the expensive fabric of his coat underneath himself as he watches Sehyoon's shocked expression, not saying a word.

"What? Cat got your tongue," Byeongkwan sticks out his tongue playfully, leaning into Sehyoon before he can say much more. Byeognkwan subtly grinds himself onto the other, noting all of Sehyoon's shaky breaths when he does something in particular and keeping the pace slow - that is until Sehyoon takes control.

The older snakes his hand up Byeongkwan's back, stopping at the boy's thin waist to give it a squeeze and continuing to Byeongkwans nape, where Sehyoon grabs a fist full of Byeongkwan's hair and lightly pulls it back to break the kiss.

"Who knew our prince could be so needy, hm?" Sehyoon smirks. He looks at Byeongkwan's shocked expression, the younger grinds down onto Sehyoon harder than before at the teasing tone and tight grip on his hair. " _Oh_ , you like that, don't you?" Byeongkwan needily shakes his head.

Sehyoon brings his free hand to Byeongkwan's waist, his arm holding the entirety of Byeongkwan in his arms as he pushes the younger closer to himself. "Show me what you need, prince," Sehyoon turns and grabs a pillow, placing it under his neck as he leans back, eyes expectantly watching Byeongkwan.

"I-" Byeongkwan's face turns red before he stops himself. "Okay..." he says in a quiet voice. Byeongkwan scoots himself even further than Sehyoon previously did, his butt now resting comfortably against Sehyoon's hips, and crotch, which Byeongkwan can _definitely_ feel.

Byeongkwan looks down at Sehyoon as he begins moving his hips against Sehyoon's, looking for signs of pleasure in the other's face. Sehyoon squeezes his eyes shut at the sight of Byeongkwan, knowing damn well if he hadn't gotten off before the meeting he would be dirtying his pants by now; especially with the dramatic expressions on the princes face. He feels Byeongkwan's hand placed on his chest and opens his eyes, met with Byeongkwan's mouth far too close to his ear, he can hear the other panting heavily into his ear, Byeongkwan not ceasing his movements. Sehyoon takes Byeongkwan's position as an advantage and grinds his hips up into Byeongkwan's, just at the right time. He's blessed with a long string of moans flowing from Byeongkwan's lips and feels Byeongkwan's hand tighten in his shirt.

"Did that feel good?" Sehyoon whispers into Byeongkwan's ear before drifting up just enough to bite the sensitive skin on the prince's jaw.

"I-I can't-" Byeongkwan begins before Sehyoon shushes him. Sehyoon grabs Byeongkwan by the shoulders and pushes him far enough up to meet his eyes.

"Do you want to go the full way?" Sehyoon quirks his eyebrow, confident in the answer he knows Byeongkwan will choose.

"Won't even take me on a date first?" Byeongkwan teases.

Sehyoon giggles, "Well, if we could find somewhere secluded enough, we can tomorrow - only if you want," Sehyoon offers.

"W-wait, I was joking," Byeongkwan's cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Shh... I know," Sehyoon brings the younger into a short kiss before he motions for Byeongkwan to switch positions.

"Do you have lube or condoms?" Sehyoon asks. He takes off his shirt mid-sentence, not going any further in case Byeognkwan didn't want to - but of course, he did.

"Oh- Uh, here," Byeongkwan rolls over on the bed to his nightstand, opening the furthest drawer to the bottom and retrieving a bottle of strawberry-scented lube and a condom. "These are the only ones I have..."

"Oh, so the prince does have a little 'fun' on his own?" Sehyoon laughs at Byeognkwan's marveled expression.

"Be quiet," Byeongkwan pouts and holds out the items for Sehyoon.

Sehyoon walks up to the younger and takes them, setting them in the middle of the bed before pulling Byeongkwan to the edge of the bed, placing himself between Byeongkwan's legs.

"Do you want me to take this off?" Sehyoon tugs lightly at the sleeve of Byeongkwan's suit. Byeongkwan shakes his head 'no'.

"I can do it," the younger stands up and takes his coat off, setting it on an empty chair - probably worth Sehyoon's whole wardrobe, Sehyoon thinks. Byeongkwan returns to his bed, stopping Sehyoon's hands before it reaches his own shirt. "Let me do it."

Byeongkwan gestures for Sehyoon to sit down and Sehyoon follows haphazardly.

Byeongkwan slowly pulls the bottom of his silk shirt up, showing the other his flat, pale stomach, and begins to shake his hips in a sensual form, although Sehyoon thinks he looks a little dorky but cute.

Byeongkwan doesn't break eye contact with Sehyoon before he raises his shirt higher, just enough to reveal the youngers flushed chest. He brings his free hand up to his nipples, nimble fingers just barely running over the buds.

Sehyoon watches in awe, stunned by the lewdness of the act, even more in shock by it coming from Byeongkwan, the innocent, reserved, strong-headed prince of his kingdom. "I didn't know my prince could move like that," Sehyoon's eyes trail to Byeongkwan's hips, the waistband of his pants tightly hugging his hips, just barely showing off the youngers v-line.

Byeongkwan smirks at the comment, slowly gaining more confidence at the olders praises. Byeongkwan draws Sehyoon's attention to his chest again, he slowly removes his silk shirt all the way, tossing the expensive fabric on the wood floor. He slowly walks towards the bed once more, this time avoiding Sehyoon. He cutely crawls atop the bed, arching his back dramatically in a way that perfectly shows off the boy's curves. Byeongkwan reaches for the lube placed their earlier, before he grabs the waistband of his own pants, tugging at them slowly while keeping eye contact with Sehyoon.

"Do you want to?" Byeongkwan gestures towards his pants while looking at the lube.

"I would love to," Sehyoon situates himself towards Byeongkwan, his upper body almost perfectly centered with the bed. Byeongkwan grabs the lube and tosses it to the older as he shimmies down his own pants, this time leaving them on the bed. Byeongkwan crawls between the olders legs, hand running gently over Sehyoon's hard-on.

"Can I?" Byeongkwan licks his lips and watches as Sehyoon nods and gestures him to move closer.

Within a few seconds, Byeongkwan is situated comfortably between the servant's legs, lewd noises spilling from his mouth and landing straight onto Sehyoon's crotch, turning him on even more. Sehyoon is sitting up with a pillow between him and the mahogany headboard; one that was bound to make a lot of noise sooner or later, Sehyoon thinks.

Sehyoon pops the cap of the lube open, pouring just enough on his fingers and warming the cold liquid. He presses his clean hand into the small of Byeongkwan's back, a signal for the younger to arch his back, which he follows. Sehyoon runs his fingers against Byeongkwan's hole, gently pressing at the rim as he awaits a moan of acceptance from Byeongkwan. "I can't do as much as I normally could because of this position..." Sehyoon mentions as Byeongkwan unbuttons the olders pants.

"It's not a big deal, having this is enough," Byeongkwan smirks without looking at the servant as he feels Sehyoon's finger push halfway into himself, quiet whimpers leaving as he places his mouth onto Sehyoon's hard-on. Sehyoon pays attention to the younger beneath him, eyes still glued onto his ass.

"Does it- _fuck,_ " Sehyoon interrupts himself at the feeling of Byeongkwan's puffy lips wrapping around himself. "Does it feel good?" Sehyoon finishes his sentence and he feels Byeongkwan nod.

Sehyoon pushes his fingers further into the boy, till the second knuckle but not all the way in before Byeongkwan ruts his hips back into the olders hands, mouth spilling lewd moans around Sehyoon's cock.

"F-fuck, Byeongkwan that feels so-" Byeongkwan pulls off of the older. "I love praise, but we have to be a little quieter, the guards could've returned," Byeongkwan smirks at the thought of being caught by someone.

As much as he was too shy to admit it - especially to the people of his kingdom - Byeongkwan _did_ have a little "thing" for exhibitionism.

Sehyoon snaps him out of his thoughts as he nods, pulling his fingers back in forth only for Byeongkwan to reattach his lips to the older. Sehyoon moves his hand position seconds later, lightly pressing against Byeongkwans prostate without even realizing it, sparks a loud moan out of Byeongkwan and he feels Byeongkwan's mouth go slack around himself.

"Now who's being loud?" Sehyoon smirks at his own comment, watching as the younger desperately fucks himself against Sehyoon's fingers, his golden hair bouncing with every move.

"I- I can't stand this. Please fuck me, I'll give you head another time, but please, I'm _more_ than ready now," Byeongkwan rushes his words out in embarrassment and he feels his cheeks redden.

"Whatever my prince wants," Sehyoon moves his free hand to Byeongkwan's shoulder, pushing the younger back far enough to make eye contact as he removes his fingers, eliciting a moan. "Lay where I am," Sehyoon instructs. He moves away from the headboard and grabs the unopened condom, ripping it open before Byeongkwan can sit comfortably.

Sehyoon looks up to meet Byeongkwan's face, already extremely flushed and fucked-out; Sehyoon puts on the condom and pours more lube onto himself. Sehyoon moves closer into Byeongkwan's spread legs and grabs the back of the younger's thighs, pressing them back onto himself.

Sehyoon slowly pushes himself into the younger, instantly feeling the warmth of Byeongkwan around him and watching as the blush spreads across his face. "O-oh," is all Byeongkwan manages to mutter out before Sehyoon slams his hips into the younger, the pace fastening quickly.

"Is this what the prince likes? Being a servant's pretty little secret?" Sehyoon doesn't let up on the pace, himself beginning to pant between the erotic words. Byeongkwan responds only with a nod of his head as he takes his swollen bottom lip in between his teeth.

"It's only been a couple of minutes and the prince can't even respond? I bet everyone in your fancy palace could hear you right now, how would the king feel knowing his little prince was getting fucked so well by a servant like me, hm?” Sehyoon tests the waters.

Byeongkwan's eyes blow wide and he feels himself twitch at Sehyoon's words, hoping, praying, the older didn't notice.

"You like that, huh?" Sehyoon smirks as he presses himself into Byeongkwan, their lips almost touching in the slight change of positions. He brings his head down to draw Byeongkwan into a kiss, sloppily moving from his lips to his neck to his jaw, and all over again, until Byeongkwan pushes him away, Sehyoon slowing the pace in response.

"Something wrong?" Sehyoon's voice is very fucked out, and Byeongkwan _swears_ he's never heard anything better.

"N-no... I'm close," Byeongkwan replies and looks down at his own toned chest and stomach, watching as Sehyoon slowly pushes deeper. Sehyoon coos at Byeongkwan, taking his hand previously over Byeongkwan's shoulder to swipe a thin strand of blonde hair out of Byeongkwan's face. "That was quick," Sehyoon jokes, "But you can come whenever you want," Sehyoon presses a kiss onto the younger's forehead.

Byeongkwan just nods in response, feeling too good to actually speak words. He clenches his eyes shut as he feels Sehyoon push impossibly deeper into the younger, Byeongkwan feeling the tight knot in his stomach coil tighter, and before he can get the words out, he's cumming over his own chest - untouched.

Sehyoon watches as the younger clutches onto his arm, lips parting slightly to let out the loudest moan he's heard from Byeongkwan yet. "Fuck, Byeongkwan, you're so hot," Sehyoon leans down to attach his lips onto the red skin of Byeongkwan's neck in an attempt to bring himself closer.

"What a way of words you have," Byeongkwan jokes between pants, his mind still trying to overcome the post-orgasm bliss.

Sehyoong bites sharply into Byeongkwan's neck, positive of the mark that will appear soon that only the prince could show off - if he wanted too of course.

"Fuck- Byeongkwan, I'm close," Sehyoon mutters into the younger's neck.

"Go ahead," Byeongkwan wraps his arm tightly around Sehyoon, pulling the servant closer to himself as he feels Sehyoon twitch inside of him.

"fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ ," Byeongkwan can feel Sehyoon twitch inside of him, the action making his own dick twitch in interest.

Only a few seconds later, he feels Sehyoon spilling into the condom, his pace slowing as he grows louder into Byeongkwan's ear.

"Fuck, I didn't know you were that good," Sehyoon compliments. He pulls himself away from Byeongkwan, looking down at the younger like he's the most beautiful thing he's seen, and it makes Byeongkwan shy under the gaze. Despite it, Byeongkwan mutters a small "thank you" under his breath as he brings his hand up to cover he blushed cheeks.

"Let's get cleaned up... Unless you don't want me to stay," Sehyoon worries if the experience would be a one-time thing, and he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't be sad.

"No, no no, I want you to stay..." Byeongkwan grabs onto Sehyoon's arm. "Don't leave yet."

"What about the king? And the guards?" Sehyoon questions. He suddenly looks down at his hips as he slowly pulls out, ready to start the cleaning.

"Who cares... they probably already heard us anyways..." Byeongkwan rolls his eyes at the thought of what his dad's reaction would be to him sleeping with a servant, especially one under his own kingdom.

Sehyoon smiles at the care Byeongkwan holds in his voice. "Okay, I'll stay, but, could you get me some clothes? I'm _definitely_ not your size," Sehyoon chuckles at his own comment.

"Yeah, let's clean first," Byeongkwan leans himself against the headboard and watches as Sehyoon goes to the bedside table to grab tissues, he begins cleaning himself and Byeongkwan, along with throwing away the condom and storing the lube. "Thank you..." Byeongkwan mutters shyly before he gets up.

"I'll get your clothes before we shower..." Byeongkwan goes over to an elegant, and very large, closet and grabs himself a robe to drape over his shoulders before he travels to his door. He sticks only his head out and some of his chest and gestures to a guard, "Hey, could you get me a bigger robe, I think this one is a little tight," he lies.

The guard smirks, wandering his eyes to Byeongkwan's red and bruised neck. "Yes sir, for _you_ ," the guard walks away.

Only then does Byeongkwan realize the marking Sehyoon did minutes before to his neck. _Oh no_


	2. Dirty Little Secrets Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the morning after Byeongkwan's fling with Sehyoon. Byeongkwan set's up a cute date and it's mostly fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit short and I think the ending was kind of rushed? I'm not sure if there will be another chapter and please excuse the grammar in this one :>

Byeongkwan opens his eyes, met with the bright light of his bedside lamp.

"What even happened," Byeongkwan thinks out loud as he gets out of bed. He travels to his closet, covering himself with a red silk robe and makes his way to the grand doors of his bedroom. 

Byeongkwan opens a door, "Hey, what time is it?" he asks his guard.

"eight twenty-seven, Sir. Also, your father would like to speak to you in the meeting rooms," Is all the guard says, not even blinking an eye.

"W-would you happen to know why?" Byeongkwan asks. He begins to remember his actions of a few hours ago with one of the palace's servants and blushes deeply.

"No, sir. The king would like to see you before eight-thirty, though," the guard shakes his head.

"Okay.. thank you," Byeongkwan closes his door and rushes to get into a fresh set of clothes and run a comb through his freshly showered hair.

_I wonder what he wants me for... what if he found out about Sehyoon..._ Byeongkwan thinks.

He leaves his room wearing a thin cotton shirt and black jeans, quickly guiding himself through the large confines of the palace to the main meeting room. He makes it there only a couple minutes later, he checks his watch. Exactly eight-thirty. Byeongkwan sighs and prepares himself for what's behind the doors, hoping, praying nothing was heard or rumors were spread. He opens the large door, greeted with his father in the first chair to the left, who is sitting next Sehyoon, wait. Sehyoon?!? Byeongkwan rushes his eyes over to the right side of the table, laying eyes on another servant by the name of Junhee, he recalls. Byeongkwan shakily moves to seat himself in the empty seat next to Junhee, trying his best to control his panicked face.

"Shall we begin?" The king says. The others at the table simultaneously nod their heads, all avoiding each other's contact.

"So, we are all here for one reason or another. One of which I'm sure Sehyoon already knows of," Byeongkwan diverts his eyes up to Sehyoon and is met with a small vision of the olders face hovering over himself, hair matted to his forehead in sweat as he-

_No, stop, this is wrong,_ Byeongkwan thinks, _stop giving yourself away._

"Junhee, head of the cooking crew as well as one of the top servants here in our kingdom, I am sure the two of you have already had the pleasure of meeting him, has told me that he heard... suspicious talk coming from your room," Byeongkwan looks up to meet eyes with his father, the anger in his face is almost burning through his skin and Byeongkwan can tell.

The king continues, "just earlier this morning I held a meeting, including the three of you and hundreds of other servants, guards, and such, talking about a mole in the kingdom. At least that's the easiest way to put it."

Byeongkwan nervously shakes his leg onto the hard wooden floor of the meeting room. He had no problem with Junhee before this, why would he tell? And even if Sehyoon _was_ the mole - a very hot one Byeongkwan would add - what does that have to do himself being present in the meeting?

"Now, Junhee, do you mind telling us what you heard?" the king's voice visibly startles Sehyoon, he's obviously trying hard to stay calm, fully aware of his and Byeongkwan's "frenzy" they had a couple of hours ago.

"Well. Uhm, I was walking through the kings quarters to bring one of our servants his medicine and food since he is sick in bed, and as I passed... prince Byeongkwan's room I heard you," Junhee's head moves from looking at his own hands to Sehyoon's shame-filled face, "Sehyoon... I heard Sehyoon talking with the prince, which I thought was odd because the prince doesn't... associate himself with many of the servants. Even if prince Byeongkwan did, it is very informal to speak of work matters in his own bedroom, _especially_ with all of the servant-royalty rules."

Junhee avoids looking at his prince in the eyes, very conscious of what the powerful young man could do to him and his reputation as a head servant. Sehyoon, on the other hand, avoids contact with everyone at the table, and Byeongkwan doesn't blame him.

"Is that _all_ you heard Junhee?" the king glances a look at the servant.

"Oh, well... yeah that's it. Nothing else," Byeongkwan watches as Junhee fiddles with his fingers, a lie hidden in plain sight.

"Care to explain yourselves?" the king neatly folds his hands on top of the glossy table, leaning in as if interested.

"Oh, earlier today? Yes, I noticed that Sehyoon was one of the few servants..." Byeongkwan tries to prevent himself from rambling, a nervous habit, especially when Sehyoon finally had the nerve to look the prince in the eyes, "who had his hair dyed! Yeah, I was asking him where he got it done and why was he able to do it. I thought there was a rule against artificially colored hair... because of the other kingdoms colors," Byeongkwan lies so easily.

It wasn't hard to lie to his father, especially with him not knowing much about his own son, being too caught up in his own work and "kingdom duties" that Byeongkwan was sure his own father didn't know much about how he talked when relaxed, not in formal situations - at least not as formal as this.

"Really? are you sure that was it?" Byeongkwan's father leans back into his chair, keeping his hands folded on his lap.

"Uhm... Sehyoon talked a little bit to me about my life as a prince... that's about it," Byeongkwan fixes his hair as a way to distract himself, hoping that he is doing a good job at lying. Just thinking about Sehyoon and his little fling has Byeongkwan shaking.

"Hmm... well I guess, son if that is all, you guys are dismissed. Sehyoon, you are to have the color dyed out immediately, turn it to natural color or red, no exceptions."

"Yes, sir..."

Junhee is the first to stand and leave the room, quickly returning to his servant duties. Sehyoon, on the other hand, follows closely behind Byeongkwan as he leaves. The moment the door of the meeting room is closed, Byeongkwan looks down the large hallways, seeing nothing but emptiness excluding the few occasional flickering hall lights and wilting flowers on tables.

"That was a close one," Byeongkwan turns his head to meet the voice of Sehyoon, the older now completely relaxed. "It's a shame that I have to get rid of this hair, especially if you liked it so much," Sehyoon walks up to Byeongkwan, grabbing his jaw with delicate fingers.

"I- Sehyoon not here," Byeongkwan grabs Sehyoon's wrist and brings his hand away from his face. "That was _way_ to close for you to be messing around like this. It was a one-time thing, get back to work." Byeongkwan didn't like the way the words sounded, hurtful and emotionless. But, what else could he do as a prince having a fling with his own servant? Continue to feed into the dirty relationship?

"So, you wouldn't do that again? just a few hours ago you were moaning my name like it was your dad's orders, hm?" Byeongkwan's face heats up in embarrassment at the dirty talk.

"Will yo- actually, meet me in this meeting room, tomorrow night at eleven-thirty. Don't be late or I could get you fired," Byeongkwan smirks at his spur of the moment plan.

"What for? Tell your dad to fire me because I was late to make out with you?" Sehyoon laughs at the dumb thought, knowing his king sure as hell wouldn't believe if his son was doing something so dirty with a servant.

"I didn't say it was going to be sexual, go finish your duties, sir," Byeongkwan winks and spins around, walking away from Sehyoon down the long hall, listening carefully for any last comments of Sehyoon's.

Sehyoon watches as the boy struts down the hallway, "I'll see you there, Byeongkwan," Sehyoon turns, making his way to the crowded kitchen for cleaning duties.

>><<

The next day Byeongkwan spends mostly with the maids, talking to a few of them and just keeping company because of his free schedule. It was something he did out of boredom, getting to know the hard-workers of his kingdom, it wasn't to boost his reputation as a prince, just for fun. Byeongkwan even made his rounds to the gardeners in the back of the palace, met with a couple of his favorite workers, Yuchan and Donghun.

Yuchan and Donghun are both gardeners Byeongkwan met in his younger days before he had "prince duties". The three often met and played together in the dirt while the two workers were supposed to be helping their parents scape the land - it never stopped the trio, though. Growing up, Yuchan and Donghun were the only friends Byeongkwan had and he spent a lot of time with them, loving the way the two grew into their own relationship; it was truly something to envy out of the normal people of his kingdom - their free will to love.

"Hey, Donghun!" Byeongkwan calls to the older boy. Donghun perks his head up in shock. 

"Oh, what's up!" Donghun drops his shovel and walks up to Byeongkwan, pulling the prince into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a bit, Kwan. How's it been?"

Byeongkwan smiles politely at the calm atmosphere he misses. "I've been pretty good, very busy with the new meeting recently... about the mole. But it's all good! we'll catch them some time," Byeongkwan giggles.  
"Yeah, I heard they're getting... closer about catching the man. I've also heard about Sehyoon," Donghun quirks a smirk and watches as Byeongkwan's smile lightens.

"Heard- heard what about him? Isn't he a servant?" Byeongkwan ignores his own stuttering.

Donghun leans into his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, we both know who Sehyoon is. I'm sure you're _more_ than acquainted with him," Donghun smiles widely at the shock on Byeongkwan's face.

"I-I- no Dongh-" Donghun presses a finger to the prince's lips, watching as his face somehow reddens more.

" _I'm joking,"_ Donghun relaxes and gives a small smile to Byeongkwan, "It doesn't seem like you are though."

Byeongkwan rolls his eyes, "You're mean, and if you must know-"

"I think I already do," Donghun smirks. "The meeting with your father, Junhee, and Sehyoon wasn't something only you guys knew about. I watched Sehyoon's little comment outside of the meeting room. You need to be more careful in the future if you want to keep that going."  
Byeongkwan quirks his head in curiosity, was it really that obvious?  
"How did you find out?" Byeongkwan asks, head still leaned to the right in confusion.

"I know because I saw it, some other servants know because of Junhee being a nervous freak about 'what if the king doesn't believe him, what if Sehyoon learns to dislike him'. He was a mess, I don't work under the kitchen shift but I heard about his nervousness from here..." Donghun shakes his head.

"O-oh?" Byeongkwan relaxes his shoulders and looks away from Donghun. "You won't tell anyone, right?" Byeongkwan looks back at Donghun as the older raises his eyebrows.

"About...?"

"I slept with him."

Donghun's mouth drops open, "What? You... had sex with him?!? A servant? Byeongkwan are you out of your mind??" Donghun shakes his head in disbelief. "You know how much trouble you would be in if your father finds out?"

Byeongkwan nods, "I know, it's bad, but it all happened too quickly and he was flirting with me and- I just gave in. Was that wrong to do?" Byeongkwan's voice cracks at the thought of his dad finding out the truth, replaying the events of the night before, already being so close to being caught.

Donghun pouts and pulls Byeongkwan into a hug, "No... look, Byeongkwan it's not wrong, but you still shouldn't have done it. I won't tell anyone but, please, for your safety, don't do anything like that again," Donghun pulls away from the hug. "Okay?"

"Donghun- but I invited him on a date - which he doesn't know is a date - and it's tonight. I can't just cancel it and run into the headquarters telling him in front of everyone. Especially with all of the rumors."

Donghun looks down at his feet and brings a hand up to his face, rubbing his temple with delicate fingers. "Byeongkwan, I don't know how you're feeling towards the situation, but, in the end, it's your decision. I just want you to be more careful and cautious about this whole thing, okay?"

Byeongkwan frowns and nods, "I know... He was flirting with me before we... did it... and I miss the cute butterflies and- I'm rambling... just, I'll be more careful, I promise..."

Donghun looks up at the prince and nods his head, "You better be," he playfully pushes Byeongkwan's shoulder and they burst into a small minute of laughter.

>><<

Byeongkwan looks at himself through the crystal clear mirror as he fixes his hair. Trying a new style, his bangs swept back with a match of a velvety red suit, a silk white shirt underneath and small gold jewelry accessories ranging from bracelets to earrings. He sighs, bringing his hands to his pocket to pull out his phone.

"Eleven fifteen," he says, turning to look expectantly at the door of his room, just barely hearing a faint knock on cue.

"It's me!" Donghun voice calls through the other side of the door. Byeongkwan walks to his door, opening it ever so slowly to prevent noise. He's greeted with Donghuns smile, his hands holding, well struggling to hold, two coffees and smoothie. "The coffees are for you two, I got myself a smoothie," Donghun walks into Byeongkwan's room and quietly closes the door as Byeongkwan places one coffee on his bedside table, keeping the other.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Donghun welcomes himself to a seat.

"Well I can't cancel now, it's not like I have his number or something," Byeongkwan shrugs his shoulders a takes a sip of his coffee.

"Well... all I can say is you look stunning in this outfit," Donghun places his smoothie on the table and stands up, grabbing Byeongkwan'sk shoulders and turning him into a dramatic spin. "All we can do is hope for the best, right?"

"Yeah... hopefully he wasn't joking about the date thing while we were... doing it," Byeongkwan chuckles and feels the anxiety crawl through his chest.

"You'll be fine Byeongkwan, I have to get back to the room before Yuchan notices... good luck!" Donghun grabs his smoothie off of the table and goes to the doorway, "Here, I'll walk you to the meeting room."

>><<

Byeongkwan stares around the room, checking his watch every couple of minutes. "Eleven twenty-nine," Byeongkwan sigs, staring at his half-empty coffee cup, the other sitting on the other end of the table.

Just then he hears the door creak and turns his head to meet Sehyoon standing in the doorways, he gestures for the older to come in and close the door.

"What's this?" Sehyoon gestures to the coffee and red table cloth covering the meeting rooms table.

"A date..." Byeongkwan smiles and points to the seat across from him. "Sit"

Sehyoon follows the prince's order and takes a sip of his own coffee. "You know, you'd think this should've happened before I saw you naked," Sehyoon casually laughs as he watches Byeongkwan's face turn bright red.

"You don't have to say it like that... I only set up this whole thing because you said you were willing to go on a date with me," Byeongkwan avoids eye contact, almost blushing at the actions of the previous night.

Sehyoon reaches across the table, taking Byeongkwan's hands in his own, "Well, I appreciate it. It's super cute," Sehyoon smiles, his eyes squeezing into a crescent.

Byeongkwan's blush doesn't leave his cheeks, "I-I got you sweet coffee, hopefully, you like it."

Sehyoon smiles and picks the coffee back up and takes another sip, "Sweet, like you," Sehyoon flirts.

The next few hours are spent sharing small smiles and quiet giggles, a few hand-holding minutes and just maybe a peck or two shared between the two boys.

"I don't want it to end," Byeongkwan pouts as he checks his watch, "You make me feel... normal."

"It doesn't have to," Sehyoon gestures Byeongkwan toward himself, the younger coming to sit in his lap, immediately gasping at Sehyoon wrapping his arms around his waist. He sets his head in between the crook of Byeongkwan's neck, pressing a few gentle kisses and nipping at the skin.

"S-Sehyoon, not here," Byeongkwan grabs onto Sehyoon's wrist and turns himself facing towards Sehyoon, his legs now wrapped around Sehyoons waist.

"I think it'd be kinda fun to see you struggle to be quiet, hm? You didn't dress up this pretty for no reason," Sehyoon smirks and brings his hands on top of Byeongkwans thighs, barely running over the prince's bulge.

"Fuck it," Byeongkwan brings his arms to wrap around Sehyoon's shoulders, crashing their lips in a needy kiss, "I don't care if we get caught"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Share if you enjoyed and I write more on my twitter, @taeilhyungg

**Author's Note:**

> I worked very hard on this although it isn't my best work. If you guys liked please check out more content on my twitter (taeilhyungg) and leave kudos/comments!


End file.
